


His Queen

by flannelflowers



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy that Beth tells Agent Turner becomes real life, Hair-pulling, Rio likes to talk during sex, Season 1 Spoilers, Sexual Tension, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelflowers/pseuds/flannelflowers
Summary: Rio finds a match in Elizabeth.Or Quick season 1 from Rio's POV plus some original scenes.





	His Queen

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out as a fluffy one shot that took a hard turn into lemons because the sexual tension of these two is undeniable.
> 
> Rio calls her Elizabeth so her name is of course Elizabeth.

Rio remembered when he first laid eyes on the feisty housewife. After being initially startled finding three strange men in her house, she remained relatively calm as she called and waited for her lady friends to arrive. She held his gaze most of that time almost daring him to do something to her. There was of course fear in her eyes but also something else. She had the most beautiful blue eyes he’d ever seen and with her light red hair and pink pouty lips she was a knockout. Rio’s men discussed the women after they’d left but he nipped any talk of her in the bud. She went by Beth but he preferred her full name, Elizabeth. Elizabeth was a strong name and he came to find out just how strong. He didn’t know then that tracking down the women who ripped him off would change his entire business. 

When the women didn’t pay back all the money, Rio had to show them that he was serious. He honestly didn’t know how it would end. He didn’t want to hurt her or her friends but they left him in a tough spot. Elizabeth’s quick thinking when one of his men had a gun to her head proved she was more than a pretty face. She was smart and could think under pressure. He had to admit he was impressed. She was also right about the fact that they were not like the normal run of the mill street people he usually dealt with. They would attract attention and that was the last thing Rio wanted. The more he thought about her the more he knew he could make something work between them. 

Rio gave the women an errand, which they did successfully. Although he had to explain to Big Mike what happened. He used the shooting incident to bolster his reputation. He feared he’d never see Elizabeth again after their business concluded but he knew from the instant he looked into her eyes she wanted more. Finding her pearls was the confirmation he needed. Elizabeth opened the door to a whole new world and enterprise for Rio but that wasn’t all. 

Rio found himself drawn to the gorgeous woman. Her husband may not appreciate her but the man was stupid and beneath her anyway. Elizabeth needed someone who saw her for what she was; a badass woman who didn’t need anyone to take care of her. She proved she could handle herself, granted her learning curve was steep but she navigated Rio’s world with determination. He remembered the day at her son’s birthday party seeing her husband the ‘car-man’ and he knew then he wasn’t trustworthy but it wasn’t until she told him the whole story did he know how right he was. 

 

Rio had shown up quietly one afternoon and let himself in. He found Elizabeth in the kitchen humming to the music she had playing while putting away the groceries. When she finally spotted him, she yelped and dropped the eggs on the floor much like that first day. He felt bad but couldn’t help the smirk on his face at the sight of her cleavage as she bent down to clean up the mess. 

“Do you know how to knock on a door or do you need me to show you?” 

Damn that attitude did something to him. Rio chuckled but didn’t reply, just looked her up and down as she stood up. She was wearing a black v-neck long sleeve shirt and jeans the hugged her just right. Elizabeth was all woman. The curves she gained after having four children was the sexiest damn thing Rio had ever seen. 

“And what do I owe the pleasure of your unannounced company today?” Elizabeth asked as she threw away the now ruined eggs. 

“How did your ‘shopping’ go?” Rio asked while resisting from walking around the kitchen island and taking her right there. 

It was only the second time they were trying Elizabeth’s new shopping strategy to wash his money. He wanted to make sure there weren’t any hiccups and perhaps he wanted to be alone with Elizabeth with his spare time. 

“Fine. We’re almost done. I thought we agreed on this weekend for the drop?” She looked confused but also worried. 

“We did. You’re good, just checking in on my investment.” 

“Well your money is fine, Rio.” 

He definitely liked her saying his name. 

“I’m not talking about the money, darling.” Slipped out before he could stop it. 

She quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“Got to make sure my employees are straight.” He gave her the smile that he always used to talk his way into something. 

“Sure thing, boss.” Elizabeth joked. 

Rio chuckled and looked around the house. She definitely was housewife extraordinaire. Everything was organized but it was clear kids lived there. He spotted a photo of the family and scowled at ‘car-man’. 

“So how is ‘car-man’? You explain our conversation at Kenny’s birthday party?” 

Elizabeth paused and he could tell she was shocked he remembered her son’s name and the fact that it was his birthday. 

“Uhh yeah.” She shook off the shock and continued, “I told him you dropped off the bounce house.” 

“So now I’m the bounce-house-guy?” 

“Exactly.” Elizabeth smirked. 

“Bet he loved that.” 

“Well it doesn’t matter what he loves.” Even scowling she was beautiful. 

“Uh oh trouble in paradise.” He tried not to sound too eager. 

Beth took in a deep breath but said nothing looking down at the counter. 

“What’d he do?” 

She still didn’t respond. 

“Elizabeth.” She finally looked up. “What’d he do?” He said gently. 

“God I thought the neighbors finding out was embarrassing.” She mumbled but continued. “He took out three mortgages, maxed out several credit cards, all un-paid and oh yeah, stuck his dick in his teenager secretary.” 

Now it all made sense why Beth was so determined to work with him. She was in real need of the cash but he could tell she was striving at this work. She was blossoming being independent. 

“Bastard.” Rio grumbled. “I knew he was untrustworthy. You leaving him?” 

Elizabeth nodded. 

“But he is dying. Cancer. I let him move back home for the kids’ sake.” 

What a woman. She was taking the pressure of her family on her shoulders and she was kicking ass. Rio found even more respect for the beautiful red head. 

“Karma huh?” Rio said leaning over the counter his hand only barely touching hers. 

Later that evening he sent one of his guys back to her house with a dozen eggs to replace the ones he caused her to drop. Carlos gave him a confused look at the request but said nothing running off to complete his errand. His men knew not to question him but he knew how the request looked to his right-hand man. Carlos was the only he trusted going to Elizabeth’s house other than himself. He didn’t need to explain himself to any of them. Elizabeth bought eggs for a reason, she probably needed them. End of story. 

 

Elizabeth was quickly becoming one of his most valuable employees. The women were killing it. She demanded half a million to wash at the next drop and they did it perfectly and on time. He even bumped them up the 750 because of it. When she found her voice, Rio had to admit he couldn’t help himself as their meetings took a different tone. He tried to act pissed every time she talked back but in reality, he was becoming more and more attracted to her. He tried to disguise his attraction as anger. He needed to keep up appearances for everyone else, especially his men. 

They only had one hiccup when he thought they were stealing from him again. He’d been equal parts angry and horny when Elizabeth walked out with the gold necklace. He wondered what she’d look like with only the necklace on. When she said she thought they were past it, he was genuine when he said me too. He thought they were a good team but the money didn’t lie. Finding out she was running in entire ring of unsuspecting housewives to wash his money he realized she had bigger ambitions than he previously assumed. 

When they met by the train tracks alone Rio wanted to pull her into the back of that momma van of hers and warm up an entirely different way. She told him to never point a gun at her again and he had to stand in the cool air as she drove off for a while after to calm himself down. He wanted to point something else at her. It was becoming more and more obvious. 

Rio knew these thoughts were dangerous and the ever-growing feelings for the woman even more so. In his line of work, he couldn’t have weaknesses and a suburban mom of four was an easy target. If anyone found out, Elizabeth and her kids would be at risk. Rio may be a crime boss but he wasn’t a monster. 

Rio knew Elizabeth’s bad egg problem hadn’t been completely taken care of when she brought him that poison during their shutdown. She was adamant to keep working. He meant it when he said to not use that shit, she didn’t need it. Rio was pissed when he found out that ‘car-man’ had come through with a connection to move the product. Jealously ran through him. He was quickly wanting to become everything Elizabeth needed and he wanted that lying bastard out of her life. 

When he needed to test to see if Eddie talked he offered the job to the ladies knowing they needed the money, but driving the truck only angered Elizabeth. He should’ve known she wouldn’t have been satisfied with not knowing what was in the truck. Didn’t she realize by now he would never put her in danger? 

Rio hadn’t meant to be so mean but she pissed him off throwing the keys in his face. He wasn’t serious when he said they were over, or maybe he subconsciously only meant they were done with whatever dance they were doing with each other. Rio had an awful day and took it out on her when her own temper exploded. 

Rio stewed in his anger as he waited in his car outside her house. It was late and car-man was asleep in the house with the kids. When it looked like she wasn’t going to come home, Rio texted her to meet up. Then she didn’t show. Rio was no longer mad, he was worried. 

He knew they left off on a bad note but he wanted to fix it. He especially didn’t want her to do anything stupid. Rio returned to her house knowing she’d have to show up sometime. It was almost 7 in the morning when she finally returned. Rio hurried to catch her before she went inside. Elizabeth opened her mouth to scream but Rio covered it before she could let out a noise. He hushed her. 

“Shhhh I'm not going to hurt you momma. Calm down.” Rio watched her slowly calm down a little. When he decided she wasn’t going to scream he lifted his hand but he stayed close to her their chests touching. 

“You really think I was going to hurt you Elizabeth.” He asked as he searched her face. 

She raised her chin defiantly. 

“You’ve threatened me plenty. You’ve held a gun to my head. Of course, I think you’d hurt me.” 

What hurt Rio was that she wasn’t wrong. Before he could stop himself, Rio leaned in and kissed her. He leaned into her and pushed her up against the house. She kissed him back momentarily but then seemed to realize what she was doing and pushed him away. 

“What are you doing?” She whispered as they heard her family inside coming downstairs. 

“I’m done playing games with you. Tell car-man to take the kids to school and to not come back for a while. We need to have a talk.” 

He cut her off when she opened her mouth to undoubtedly argue with him. 

“Please, Elizabeth.” 

She shut her mouth and nodded. Rio waited out of sight for the twenty minutes it took for her to scoot everyone out the door. He found her in the kitchen cleaning up remnants of her kids’ breakfast. She’d changed out of the clothes from the night before in favor of a wrap dress that Rio loved on her. She spoke as she cleaned. 

“Just so you know I told Annie and Ruby about everything. If I go missing, they will tell Agent Turner everything. And if something happens to all of us then people are going to be suspicious and its only a matter of time until they realized it was you.” 

Elizabeth was getting worked up so Rio rounded the island. He took the dirty cereal bowl out of her hand setting aside and grabbed her hands. 

“Listen to me Elizabeth, because I’m only going to say this once.” He continued once she looked up at him. “I’m sorry about last night. The truck was empty and I should’ve told you. Yesterday was hell and having you yell me was the last thing I needed. And those keys fucking hurt.” 

She looked embarrassed but didn’t say anything. 

“Now here’s the deal. I would never put you in a situation where you’d be in danger. You know that right?” 

“But why?” 

“You know why.” 

The pair stepped closer until their lips were a breath apart. He was done playing games, he wanted her. Rio pulled her into his body and held tightly to her hips. One hand circled her hip to her lower back to press her into him, the other held her face then curled into her hair. He pulled her into a slow wet kiss. Her luscious lips were intoxicating and Rio was quickly losing himself in her. When he reluctantly pulled back, he was rewarded by a dazed look on Elizabeth’s face. 

“Live up to the story you told Agent Turner?” 

Elizabeth bit her lip. 

“I could show you.” 

Fire erupted in his stomach. This woman was made for him. She took his hands in hers and guided his up and underneath her dress to her panties. He hooked his thumbs on the lacy material at her hips and slowly pulled them down to the floor. As he stood back up Elizabeth turned and faced the island. Rio stood behind her undoing his own belt. 

“Damn momma I like how you think. You say all this with a straight face?” 

“I’m an excellent liar.” Elizabeth sighed as Rio gently pushed her forward and pulled her dress up over her hips exposing her bare ass. 

Rio pulled himself out of his pants and gave his cock a couple quick strokes before entering her slowly. She was wet and ready. They both groaned at the connection of their bodies. Rio bent over her back and said in her ear. 

“Not a lie anymore.” 

Rio pulled all the way out of her then rammed himself back into her. She was hot and tight. How her piece of shit husband could mess around with anyone else was beyond his comprehension. 

“Tell me, did you think about this before?” Rio wanted to hear her tell him that she wanted this as bad as he did. 

“Yesss.” She moaned out. 

“Did you touch yourself?” 

Elizabeth hid her face on the table. Rio gently moved her head aside and swept her hair out of the way. 

“Elizabeth did you touch yourself.” 

“Yes.” She finally admitted. Rio kissed her neck. 

“What else did you think about?” 

Rio kept a steady rhythm the whole time but not too fast because he wanted it to last. She started to speak underneath him but she was quiet. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head up slightly but not to hurt her. 

“I can’t hear you.” 

“I thought about us in my van after a meet.” 

“Oh yeah that fucking momma van. What else?” Rio brought his other hand down to rub her hot little bud. 

“Oooohh in the park, in the warehouse surrounded by money, anywhere really.” 

Rio laughed then sped up his hips. He leaned back releasing her hair and found an angle that hit her deep. He watched as his cock disappeared between her round ass cheeks. His dark skin against her paleness was a stark contrast. They were perfectly opposite on the outside but on the inside he knew they were cut from same cloth. He gave her right ass cheek a quick slap and watch as the skin turned instantly red. He grinned he knew he would have fun marking up her unblemished skin. 

The thoughts of all possibilities of them together made his hips piston faster. Elizabeth wasn’t holding back with her noises now. She was gasping and moaning his name. Returning to her clit Rio rubbed her fast pushing her over the edge. She screamed out as her orgasm overtook her. The gush of wetness on Rio caused his balls to tighten his own orgasm building. He gave her a few more strokes before pulling out and pumping himself in his hand. It hit him like a train as he spilled his seed all over her perfect white ass cheeks. 

“Fuck.” Rio was breathing heavy as Elizabeth caught her own breath on the table. “As good as the fantasy?” 

Elizabeth smiled coy. 

“Well the kids’ had blueberry pancakes but close enough.” 

Rio laughed whole heartedly. Her smile matched his own. She was his match, his queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Just had to get this out before Season 2 starts. I hope Rio wasn't too ooc.


End file.
